With Death comes strength
by FangX
Summary: Names Ace. I am a wolf who is a former cop. After not accepting a bribe, my house was burnt down and my daughter killed. I almost kill myself until I certain someone saves me. She will teach me how to cope with everything and make me a better man... or will I stay a man? rated M for sex, violence, strong language, and a maybe sex change
1. Chapter 1

Walking around, my eyes kept scanning for any signs of dangers. I knew I was in a bad part of town but there was no where else for me to go. I had just been kicked out of my home and this was all I had. Even though I already had nothing, I knew that I was in trouble if anyone even tried to attack me. Looking down at the ground, I knew this was all my fault. Why did I never say yes?

*earlier that day*

"Come on, do me a solid!" the big Rhino man said as my eyes scanned him.

"No, get out of here before you get me I trouble" I said as my dark blue eyes glared at him. My hands were ready to grab my dagger as he rushed and ran. Cursing at my luck, I followed him using my wolf like speed to gain up on him. He almost made it to freedom when I tackled him to the ground. I used all my strength to subdue him and put the handcuffs on him.

"Sorry" I said as my dark black fur was getting wet from the rain that had just popped up. "I am not going to allow you to escape from justice, even if you were once my friend" I said as two of my fellow officers Grabbed him and tossed him into the back. As the car drove off, all I heard was "You'll pay for this Ace!"

*on the way home*

As I started to walk home, I noticed that there was smoke coming from someone place. I just assumed that it was a barbeque or something but then I thought for a second. My house was right where that fire was. Blinking as I went wide eyed, I ran towards my home to see what had happened. My eyes were in shock at what I was seeing.

My home was bursting in flames. Nobody was even trying to stop the fire. Not even me for I was to in shock to stop it at all. Falling on my knees, I cursed myself at being so stupid. I knew something was going to happen for not helping him but not this. I was about to burst into tears when I remembered something important.

"SALLY!" I said as I burst through the crowd and into the house. I didn't care that everyone was trying to stop me, I was after someone that was my life. I knew that my own daughter was in there and I was determined to get her out. I knew that she was the only thing keeping me alive and that wasn't going to keep me from saving her.

*in the hospital*

I woke up panting for a bit. I had no idea what had happened the other day but I knew something did. Looking at myself, I saw that my ribs, left arm, and my tail were all wrapped. I winced in pain as I tried to stand up and was only met with the doctors eyes. I gulped a bit as he looked down and hoped he wasn't going to say what I think he was going to.  
"Where is my daughter?" I asked him as he looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, she didn't survive the fire" he said as I sat back down on my bed. He must of known that I needed some alone time cause he left me there to cry. I was never known for the one to cry and I knew that this was going to shock everyone. Everyone knew who I was and knew that Sally was the world to me. I had just lost the person that kept me alive.

*a few hour later*

Looking back, I cursed myself at not accepting the bribe. I was now alone in the world and was going to kill myself. I knew that I had fallen into a tough crowd cause I was begging people for money. Some who knew me gave me spare change but most just looked down at me. Even a few kicked me down and laughed at me. This was my life now and I knew that this wasn't gonna end well. Or at least, that's what I thought


	2. Chapter 2

*A few days later*

"Freeze!" I heard as I was running. I knew that what I had just done was probably stupid and I was maybe going to be thrown in jail but I didn't even care anymore. My life was ruined now as it was so why should I even care if I was caught or even killed. Jumping from roof to roof, I had no emotion on my face as I jumped through the roof of the building and covered it up before they could see. Smirking as I had just outsmarted the cops, I sat down on the couch of the building and panted. Today could not get any worse.

Blinking and registering where I was, I had no idea. I knew this town like the back of my hand but the insides of a lot of buildings I didn't. I was kind of in awe at all the tribal stuff that I saw. The pictures and everything was like nothing I had ever seen before. I knew that I should run but for some reason, I couldn't as I looked at them. They just seemed so lifelike.

I must of dozed off or something cause I woke up to find that my hands and feet were tied up. Blinking at this, I tried to get free only to feel a knee hitting me in the gut. I winced and felt like all the air had just went out of my body as I panted slightly. I tried to look at the person only to see nothing. I was blindfolded and I felt like crap. I knew I shouldn't of passed out.

"Where am I?" I managed to say as I heard a silent giggle from the background.

"Your where you passed out thief" I heard from someone as I was sat up and was finally able to see. I blinked at what I saw as I looked at someone with blue fur. The foxes eyes were green and were like daggers that could probably kill anyone if she wanted to. I tried to make out a growl only to feel a staff near my throat.

"I wouldn't do that if you value your life" the Green eyed fox said as I looked down.

"Go ahead, I don't even care" I said as I looked down. She must of noticed that I really did not care because she sighed. I closed my eyes waiting for her to kill me but just felt her sitting beside me. I opened my eyes to see a look of concern on this blue fur stranger. She didn't even know me and yet she looked concerned for me? I looked confused but did nothing as she cut the rope around my hands and legs.

"What are you…" I said as she stood up and opened the window.

"You can go, I don't even care" she said as she waited for me to move. I must of shocked her as I felt myself fall back down. I knew that something was wrong and then I noticed my legs. They were both broken but I couldn't remember how. I guessed that the part of the ceiling fell on them when I passed out or something but I wasn't able to move. I looked at the blue fox and blinked when she picked me up and put me on her couch. I didn't understand this at all or why she was even being so nice to me but I said nothing still. She put a shot in me and I blinked at her. Before I could fight, I passed out. What was going on?

*hours later*

Groaning as I opened my eyes, I looked and felt a little weird. I had no idea why I did but I said nothing as I stood up. Somehow my legs were healed and I smiled a bit at this. Whoever that woman was, she sure seemed nice and was really kind. I stood up and saw that I was in a lot cleaner room. I blinked as I saw this was a average apartment and wondered how I even got here. I stood up and shivered a bit as I was cold. I went wide eyed when I noticed I was naked.

"What the…" I said as I looked for something to wear. All I was seeing was women clothing everywhere and I sighed. Before I could even try to walk away, I stopped when the blue fox stood there with her hands to her sides.

"Where do you think your going?" she said as I blinked.

"I was just going to leave" I said as she smirked and pushed me back down.

"Sorry, but you can't leave just yet, your not fully recovered" she said as she took a mirror and smirked. "And also, you don't want to leave looking like that" she said as she put the mirror into my face for me to see.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I said as I feel backwards. There was no way I was seeing that I was seeing. I hit my head on the wall and then looked again and it was still the same. "How did this happen?" I said as she let out a sigh.

"My magic did heal you… but it kind of messed up also" she said as I looked at her with a curious face.

"Magic? There is no way you can use magic" I said as she took her staff out.

"Oh really?" she said as she made a blast of energy appear in her staff. I went wide eyed as she launched it at the wall that was a mess and it was completely clean. I was shocked and she must of known it cause she laughed a little. I looked at her and she reached out and helped me up.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I said as she shrugged.

"You can stay here for a bit and then go home when your better" she said which made me just sigh. She looked at me with a confused face as I explained everything to her. She looked a bit sad for me which was really rare to see, I was about to say something when she tossed me something to wear.

"Wear this, I am going to help you" she said as she waited for me to get dressed. I sighed and put on the clothes and blinked at how well they fit. "Lets go" she said as I followed her out the door. Where ever she was going to take me, she sure seemed determined to. I didn't argue as she dragged me out the door.

What could This woman be taking me? And why did I seem so shocked when I looked in the mirror. Tune in to find out in the next chapter. (also, I would love some reviews 3)


	3. Chapter 3

*After walking for a bit*

"Where are we heading?" I asked her as she kept leading me to wherever it was we were going.

"You'll see" she said as she continued to walk. I blinked at everything I was seeing because I had never been to this part of town. I know I lived in a dump compared to the part of the city I lived in but this was just unreal. Everyone was dressed better then I ever was and I even saw some look at me like I was a animal. I sighed knowing that in a way I was but was soon stopped by the blue fox as she pointed at a bunker.

"Why are we heading towards that place… um I never did catch your name" I said feeling a bit embarrassed that I didn't.

"Krystal, my names Krystal" she said smiling a bit at me for actually asking. "What's yours?" she asked me as we continued to walk towards the bunker.

"I'm ace" I said as she stopped and looked at me smirking. I blinked at her curiously as she dragged me off to a alley. I had no idea why she did this at all but she looked at me and sighed a bit. I blinked at her as she took out a piece of paper.

"You should probably change your name" she said as I read the paper. It was a wanted poster and apparently I was one of the top ten most wanted. I was shocked at this and sat down thinking a bit as I saw Krystal work fast on a laptop. I had no idea where she had gotten the laptop but somehow she did and she was doing something on it. Curious, I went over to her and looked at what she was doing.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked her as she smiled clicking one last key.

"I'm hacking into the system and giving you documents and registering you into the system" she said as she looked at me waiting. "But first, what should we call you now that your… not the same you" she said as I thought for a minute. I kept having a really tough time thinking of what to call myself and I sighed when I looked at the moon. I went wide eyed when the moon gave me the perfect name to call myself.

"How about Luna? Luna the wolf" I said as Krystal smiled.

"Nice name, and it works well for your now female self" she said as I laughed a bit. If you didn't guess it already, Krystal's magic accidentally turned me into a female. I tried to get her to change me back but she didn't know how to. The green eyes woman may of made me hate her for doing this to me but I just can't stay mad at her. She has already done so much for me and that really makes her like impossible to hate. Smiling for probably the first time since I met her, I couldn't help but feel like she was going to be someone that would help my life change. I grinned at her as she finished everything and put the laptop away.  
After we stood up and walked towards the bunker, she didn't even have to drag me anymore. This must of made her happy cause she grinned at me as we were in front of the place. I looked at her curiously wondering what was inside but said nothing as she opened a door and lead the both of us inside. I followed her and blinked at what I saw.

"Wow" I said as I looked at this huge airship.

"You like?" she asked me as I nodded. I had never seen something so huge in all my life and that was actually saying something. I had no idea why we were even looking at this or even why I felt like this was something that was suppose to be moving along. I was about to walk towards it when Krystal broke me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said as she giggled a little bit at how fascinated I was at the ship.

"Follow me" she said as she lead me towards a door. I blinked at it and wondered what was inside as she opened it and whispered for me to salute when asked. I blinked at her curiously as she walked inside and pointed at a fox that was asleep in the back. He looked like any normal fox and I just shrugged at it as she lead me towards him.

"HEY FOX!" Krystal said as the orange furred fox fell out of his chair that he had taken a nap in.

"What!" he snapped at Krystal as his light green eyes glared at her.

"We got a new recruit" she said as fox looked at me blinking.

"And you are…?" he asked me as I saluted him like Krystal told me to.

"I am Luna Makimoto" I said as I just picked the first last name that I could think of. He carefully examined me and I felt like this was taking forever. I was not going to complain at all because that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. I prayed quietly to myself that he would accept me into his squad as he stopped and smirked at me.

"You got a job, but only cause Krystal is backing you up" he said as I did a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you" I said as he just waved me off and went back to taking his nap.

"Uh can you excuse us for a minute?" Krystal said as I blinked and walked outside. I had no idea what was going on but I knew something was going on as she locked the door. I imagined she was going to try and maybe have a bit of fun with him but that wasn't happening. I blinked when I heard yelling and furniture being thrown.

"Uh y-" I said before I was grabbed and told to be quiet. I blinked and turned around to see who was the wise person that had just did that and blinked when I saw a falcon. His blue feathers. He had Red around his eyes which were green and had a cocky look in them. I blinked at him and was about to say something when he dragged me into the ship.

"Here, we can talk now" he said as I blinked at him curiously.

"Um why did you drag me in here?" I asked as he sighed a bit.

"When those two are fighting, you don't want to mess with them" he said as I nodded a bit not wanting to take a chance. I wondered why they were arguing and wondered if this blue falcon would know why. I opened my mouth to ask but he cut me off before I could ask.

"They do this all the time because we haven't had much work lately" he said as I blinked at this. "And we kind of can't do much missions until the ships fixed" he said sighing. I wondered how the ship got destroyed but thought I should introduce myself first before then.

"My names Luna, Luna Makimoto" I said as he smirked.

"Falco, Falco Lombardi" he said as he started to show me around the ship. I looked at everything and was kind of shocked at how messy this place was. I knew that I lived in a worse place before so this was nothing compared to that. I looked at Falco and smirked as he tried to flirt with me as we continued to walk along. He was not going to win me over anytime soon.

"And this is where you will be working with Krystal" Falco said as I looked at the place. It was something like a command center or whatever it was called now. I looked at everything trying to absorb it all before I felt a arm go around me. Sighing a bit, I kicked him in a low blow.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Falco said as he keeled over holding his privates.

"Sorry, kind of a reaction whenever someone does that to me" I said as I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. This must of made him think he won something cause I saw him smirk a bit. Whatever he was thinking, I said nothing as I looked around and blinked when I saw a rabbit doing some stuff to the controls and I walked over and blinked.

"Uh hello" I said as the rabbit fell out of his seat in shock. He must have been zoning to whatever he was doing to not notice that I was right behind him.

"Hey there, names peppy" he said as he stood up and blinked at me.

"I'm Luna, a new person Fox hired" I said as he sighed a bit.

"Hope your ready to be worked, cause we are going to need all the help we can get" he said as I nodded. I knew that this job was not going to be a easy one and that I was going to probably work a lot but that was fine by me. I already knew that my life had almost now meaning to it after losing my own daughter so this was ok.

"Is there anyone else here I should know about?" I asked peppy as he pointed to a frog that was laughing at Falco. I walked over to him and blinked as the blue Falcon had somehow fainted from the low blow. I smirked a bit and looked at the frog kid blinking.

"Names Skippy, I'm a engineer here" he said as he shook my hand.

"Uh I'm Luna, the newest member of this team" I said as he smiled at that.

"Great to have you aboard, now how good are you at fixing stuff?" he asked me with a curious face on him.

"Uh I'm decent I guess" I said as I didn't want to tell him that I used to be a engineer myself. I had no idea why I didn't want to tell him this but I just didn't. Maybe it was cause back then, I was still a guy but I just shrugged a bit. He must have been happy or something cause he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the back. I didn't even struggle really but followed him as he showed me a workshop.

"Here's where I do my extra work when I'm not fixing the ship" he said as I blinked at him.

"Uh that's cool I guess" I said as he showed me everything in it. I saw a robot in there also and was going to ask about him before I was tapped on the shoulder. I blinked and turned around to see Krystal right there with a smirk on her face.

"Seems like you've already meet the group" she said as I smiled a bit at her. I still kept wondering why she and fox were fighting in the office. I didn't ask her as I waited to see what was going to happen as she took my hand and lead me to the office again. Was I in trouble or something?

"Here she is Fox" Krystal said as fox smirked at me.

"Ok, we got a mission and I thought this would be a great opportunity to test your skills" he said as I blinked. I did not expect a mission on my first day and was kind of nervous. I hoped this wasn't going to be a difficult mission and that I would be able to do this but I said nothing as he went over the mission.

"Pretty much this mission is to stop this drug dealer from escaping the city, he is wanted and he has a big bounty on his head." he said as he caught his breath. "If we want this to succeed, we are going to have to track him down and bag him" fox said as I nodded to let him know that I was still paying attention.

"What we will be doing is you and Krystal will distract him looking like prostitutes while me and falco sneak up on him and grab him."

"Wait WHAT!" I said shocked at what my role in this mission was. I knew that I needed to prove my worth but was this really what I was going to be doing the whole time I was on this team? I looked at Krystal who looked like she didn't want to do this either but she seemed like she didn't have a choice. I was about to argue when Fox looked at me and smirked.

"If you don't do this, your not meant to be a part of team star fox" he said as I sighed.

"Fine, if that is what I must do" I said grumbling a bit. He smiled and tossed the both of us 2 outfits that were in bags and walked out. "See you when you girls get them on" he said as I sighed. This was going to be one mission I hated.

Review please, I worked real hard on this and would love some. Even if I don't, I know that I at least did my best. FangX, out!


	4. Chapter 4

*after putting on the clothes, Krystal having to force Luna into them*

Sighing as I looked in a mirror, I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. I Looked at Krystal as she put a arm around me trying to comfort me. I really didn't want to do this but I knew that if I ever wanted to be part of this team and have something to do for my life, I was going to have to do it.

"You ok?" Krystal asked me as I shook my head.

"This is just to embarrassing" I said sighing. "And not only that, Falco is flirting with me" I said which made Krystal almost burst out laughing. I gave her a death glare but couldn't keep it as I sighed. The blue fox sighed and took my hand and helped me walk outside.

Looking at everyone, they all couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even fox who Krystal mentioned wouldn't was laughing a bit. I prayed to myself that this would be over soon and that we would be able to get back into our normal clothes real soon. Mainly though, cause Falco kept trying to touch my ass.

"Ok, get into the car and we will be heading" Fox said as me and Krystal saw a limo outside. I looked at her and she was just as confused as I was as to how the hell he was able to afford it if they couldn't even get a ship. Sighing as we were rushed into the limo, I said nothing as I tried to sit away from Falco. That didn't work out as I was sat next to him.

Sitting as far away from him as I could, I couldn't help but clench my fists as he kept trying to put his arm around me. I was so close to punching him that I literally had to sit on my own hands to stop myself. Finally he got what he wanted and put his arm around me and smirked. I did nothing only because I didn't want tot get into any trouble. I knew that as soon as I was away from him, the better.

*hours later after the car finally stops before I kill falco*

"Ok here is the place, remember to find him you two, Krystal knows what he looks like so she will lead you to in" Fox said as we both nodded and walked out the door. Already guys were looking at us and it took all of my willpower not to walk away and everything. This better get over soon.

Walking around the place, Krystal was somehow mentally telling me how I was supposed to act. I just assumed it was one of her powers. I nodded a bit and did the best I could to 'strut' and do everything my blue furred fox friend was doing. I really got the hang of it faster then I expected as she stopped me and pointed to the target in the distance. My eyes went wide at who I was just seeing.

"A-Are you sure that's him?" I asked as my legs were shaking a little.

"Yeah that's him" Krystal said as I groaned. Why did it have to be him of all people? I knew I was going to see this guy again someday but why did it have to be now and worse, dressed like this? Sighing as my eyes glared a little, I followed Krystal to him and immediately did what she taught me.

"Hey there big boy" Krystal said as the Guy stopped and whistled.

"You want some fun with us?" I said to the Rhino as I almost hurled saying that. If you haven't guessed it, this guy was the same guy that burnt down my home and killed my daughter. I was using every mental ability I had to not just try to kill this guy right here and now and just walk off. Why did it have to be him?

"So, you two want a ride on the R-train?" the rhino said Smiling.

"You know it big boy, if you have the money for it" Krystal said as she cuddled up to him. I did the same thing not saying much else as Fox and Falco got in position behind him. We were about to move out of the way when he grabbed us and tossed krystal at the two guys.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me eh?" he said as he picked me up and started to run.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" I said as he kept on running. My eyes were now glaring and there was only one way out of this. I just hoped that he didn't block it.

"TAKE THIS!" I said as I put my dagger that I was hiding in my boot straight into his eyes. He fell over after dropping me as he was roaring in pain. I was so tempted to kill him right here and now and just deal with whatever punishment I would be dealt but no… That wouldn't be right. Instead I tried to pin him down and tie him up but was immediately thrown at a wall.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work on me" he said as he pulled the dagger out of his eyes and put it near my throat.

"You bastard!" I said as he started to pull his pants down right there. My first instinct was to run but with my new body, I found that my strength was weaker. All I could do was struggle as he showed his cock to me. I struggled even more but was unable to do anything as he forced it into my mouth and started to fuck my mouth.

He was able to orgasim once before he was knocked out by Fox and them. I was shaking a lot now as they tied him up and tossed him into the back of a nearby police car. Krystal was the only one to help me up and comfort me as I couldn't help but cry a little. I never cried and this was new to me.

"That's it, just let it all out" she said as I kept it up. Hoping this scene was not going to make me lose my new job. Even after I tried to hold it in, my emotions took the better of me and I cried for several more minutes. All I hoped for was that this was not going to happen again. This just made me feel so helpless.

You know the drill, review or favorite up to you, just please at least enjoy the story so far. I know I enjoy writing it. FangX, OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document her*after Getting regular clothes on and hurling in the toilet for a few hours*

"Damn that was messed up!" I said as Krystal couldn't help but laugh a bit at me.

"Oh come on it couldn't of been that bad, at least you didn't get it up your ass or pussy" Krystal teased as I growled and was giving her a death glare. I used to be a guy for gods sake! This was not something that ever was supposed to happen to me. Sighing as my eyes looked down, I couldn't help but hold myself close. I was sad.

I must of passed out or something cause the next thing I know, my eyes opened to see that I was on the couch. Groaning a bit, I tried to stand up only to stop when I noticed who was beside me.

"Krystal?" I said as she yawned and started to wake up.

"What is it?" she said as she started to register that she passed out beside me. She must have been embarrassed but there was no sign of it on her face. Instead she just smirked and stood up stretching.

Before I could even say anything, the blue furred fox walked over to the kitchen and took out some cereal. I blinked and decided to eat before anything else happened and sat down beside her and did just that. The morning was a quiet one but that was fine with me. It meant that I was able to think for once. But that was short lived.

"We better get to the others" Krystal said as she finished her breakfast and put it up.

"Uh yeah" I said as I put my bowl away and stood up. She seemed not affected at all that we slept together. Yet again, we both were female so maybe that was why. Shrugging that off, my eyes scanned her body as we both started to walk towards the bunker. She was so beautiful to see and she just seemed like the perfect woman for anyone to have. She started blushing a bit which made me wonder what she was doing this for.

"Uh you ok?" I asked her as she nodded and started to run towards the bunker.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" she said as I shrugged and ran after her so she wouldn't leave me behind. She was acting a bit strange today for some reason. Could it of been something that happened last night that was making her act this way? Whatever it was, she seemed a lot more shy or something but I wasn't going to question her. She was who she was and that's all there was to it.

*inside the bunker*

The both of us ran inside the bunker and were panting a little. Krystal seemed more calm now and more like her usual self… well as much as I knew was her original self anyways. Falco was busy talking to fox to even notice us arriving which was a good thing in my opinion. He just was a pervert I thought and I was glad he didn't notice us. Following the blue fox, I couldn't help but notice that this place was a bit cleaner then yesterday. That was a shocker.

"Hey Luna, Krystal" Skippy greeted us as we both were sitting at our stations relaxing.

"Hey" I said as Krystal just did a small wave to the mechanic.

"Why do you two look so tired? Rough night?" he asked as we both just sighed and looked at him.

"Kinda" I said which was all I needed to say as Skippy nodded and walked away to try and do some more of whatever he was doing. Finally chance to get some peace and quiet. Or so I thought.

"Luna, May I ask you a question?" Krystal said as I looked at her and blinked.

"Uh sure, what you wanna know?" I asked her as she looked at me and sighed.

"Do you have a family?" she asked as I looked down and closed my eyes. Why did she have to ask the one question that hit me the most? A tear developed and rolled down my cheek as I looked at her and shook my head.

"Not anymore" I said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked as I looked at her and sighed. Maybe talking to someone about it would help. But could I trust her? "Of course you can trust me" she said as I looked at her curiously before she slapped her forehead and sighed.

"How did you…" I said as she whispered into my ear.

"I can read thoughts" she said as I looked a bit shocked at this. She really was a amazing person if she was able to do that along with all the other stuff. Before I could say anything to her Fox walked over and smirked.

"Good job on the mission you two" he said as I stood up and saluted almost immediately. Falco and Krystal couldn't help but laugh a little as fox smirked and looked at me. "You do know you don't have to salute me right?" he asked as I sat back down looking embarrassed. Why didn't they tell me this?

"Sorry, I didn't know" I said as Fox nodded and leaned against the wall.

"That's fine, now you know for the future" he said as I nodded and waited to see what he had to say. Whatever it was I hoped it was good news. That could really be helpful at the moment.  
"We decided to throw you a small party on your acceptance into team star fox" Falco said as I looked at fox to make sure this was legit. It must have been cause he had a half smile on and helped me up. Before I could say anything, I felt a blindfold on me and blinked.

"No peeking until we get you to it" Krystal said as I nodded a bit and let them lead me to wherever it was they were taking me. It didn't take them to long until I was stopped and seated down. I wondered why they were doing this at all but said nothing as the blindfold was removed.

"Here we are" Krystal said as I blinked and noticed that this was the back of the ship. It didn't really surprise me so I just smiled and looked at them. They turned on the music and started to party while I just sat there and smirked. This was probably used as a excuse for a party.

e...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just a side note, I read my 5th chapter but idk how that letter in the end was there. Maybe I messed up a bit but it was my bad. Well here is the new chapter.

*During the party*

Sighing as I watched them dance, I really didn't care much. I didn't want to party much that night but I just went with it. There was no way that I would tell them but I just shrugged and went with the flow.

All there really was the whole time was just dancing and drinking. I of course did not drink at all but I really didn't dance much either. I sighed and left early when they did not notice and looked outside. I just wanted to get away from them and just walked to the park that was nearby. Well whatever.

*at the park*

While I was at the park, all I could do was sit and sigh. This was the first time in a while that I was able to relax and think alone. Maybe there was a reason why I was never alone because at the moment, I shed a few tears. Why I was I didn't know. All I knew was that I was.

*hours later*

I groaned a bit as my eyes opened. I had no memory of what happened last night but all I could feel was chains around my legs and arms. They were spread as I looked shocked and looked to see who had done this. My eyes went wide when I saw that there was the one guy I hoped I would never see him. I got unlucky a lot.

"WHY YOU!?" I said as he laughed at me.

"I don't even know you, but you were asleep on a bench so I thought I would… have my way with you" the guy said as his dark red eyes looked at me amused. I growled at him as I looked at his naked body that had dark grey fur. It was a bit messed up but not much. I struggled to try and get free but the chains were to strong. And I would have to wait a while before I would be able to pick the lock on these. I just hoped he would leave me alone so I could.

My wishes didn't come true as I felt him show me a mirror. I was shocked to see my naked body and was also shocked that for some reason, I was wet. Had he already had fun with me while I was unconscious?

As I tried to break free, I felt him getting close to me. I was whimpering slightly and was shocked that I was whimpering at all. I wasn't scared at all but for some reason, I was praying that I didn't have to deal with him. I was failing at that and felt a finger being slid into my pussy.

"N-No! stop!" I said as he started to finger me. I struggled a lot more wanting him to stop but couldn't help but feel pleasure at all. I couldn't stop a moan from coming out of my mouth which just seemed to make him go faster. I stopped fighting it after a while and looked at him scared.

I couldn't help but hump a little at feeling this weird sensation inside of me. I felt my will to struggle start to disappear as he started to lick inside my pussy. It felt so strange to me yet at the same time it felt so good. I don't know what this sensation was but I wanted it. Maybe this was what I needed but why? This was wrong but I didn't want it to stop. I looked at him as I felt him move away and I released. He smiled and watched as I was panting slightly. I now knew that I wanted this.

I looked forward to him being inside me what with his 8 inch cock but blinked when he put it near my mouth. I didn't really know what to do but then watched as he forced it into my mouth. I gagged slightly and looked at him as he smirked and told me to suck on it. I was lost for words and could not stop myself from starting to suck on it. I went up and down his shaft making him go crazy. He was happy and horny for this and I was the same. What was going on with me?

It didn't take him to long to release as I drank most of it. The little bit that I did not drink hit my face and I panted. It tasted different and I did not know what it tasted like but I knew I wanted more. I looked at him as he finally unchained me. He was ready to trust and fuck me.

"Idiot!" I said as I pinned him down and smirked.

"What the!?" he said as she growled a bit at me. I knew that he had the ability to read minds so I just had to make him think I was broken. I picked him up and tossed him at the table I was on and chained him down. He called me a bitch a bit and I just shrugged and looked somewhere to find my clothes. I growled when I wasn't able to find them and sighed as I went to his wardrobe and grumbled. I took a pair of his jeans and a shirt and used some rope to hold the pants up. If anyone looked at me, they would think I was borrowing my brothers clothes. I just shrugged and walked out the window.

Sorry it is short, I will make longer ones soon Fang X out!


	7. Chapter 7

Walking around the city, this was the first time in a while that I knew where I was. Most likely the reason for this was I lived around these parts when I was on the streets so it was easy to navigate. I made sure to take paths that had almost no people in it so nobody would follow me. I made sure to look over my shoulder now and then to make sure that he wasn't following me. Luckily he wasn't and I made it to Krystal's place easily. Hopefully she wouldn't be mad.

Walking into the house, I saw that she wasn't home just yet. That was good because I was feeling like crap. I looked into the fridge to see that there was something to drink and drank it. I didn't even care if she went off on me when she got back because I was raped. I felt pissed off and at the same time turned on. I was feeling a bit warm and could not stop myself from doing what I was going to do. Well little did I know Krystal was at the front door.

"What a day" Krystal grumbled as she walked into the house tired. She had been in a few fights today with fox and it left her tired. She thought she would get some rest but stopped when she heard silent but true gasps of pleasure. "What the?" is all she was able to say as she walked towards it and saw me on the couch naked and fingering myself.

"K-Krystal!" I said as I came right there as she looked at me blinking.

"Uh Luna… where were you?" She asked as she tried to change the topic.

"I was kind of knocked out and then raped" I said feeling no need to hide it. Even though I was really upset, no tear was shed. As hard as I tried, a tear just couldn't come from my eyes. My heart felt so lonely and sad as I looked at her and just wanted some relief. Anything would do.

"Well, have room for one more?" The Blue Vixen said which caught me be surprise.

"A-A-A-Are you s-s-serious!?" I said as she nodded and walked over. Being shocked would be a understatement as I was flabbergasted. The woman I knew and had secretly had a crush on was offering to help me release? There was no way in hell I would stop myself from getting this. But it shocked me when I nodded and whimpered a bit.

"Well we both need some fun" She said as I felt one of her fingers penetrate my womanhood and move around it. Moans escaped me as it felt so good. These feelings were different then my normal ones and they made me excited. I purred slightly feeling waves of pleasure at this. God she was good.

A few minutes later, I had almost climaxed again when she stopped and started to undress. Her body looked so flawless and her fur made me want her more. I whimpered when she stopped and she stopped it by kissing me straight on the lips. I had no idea why she was doing this at all because after all, she was with Fox. But that didn't matter now as she fingered me more and finally made me release.

"Your turn" she said as she put her pussy near my mouth.

"O-Ok" I said nervously to myself as I started t o lick it. I first started out from the outside to tease her before I finally started to slide my tongue into it and lick it. The blue Vixen moaned loudly as she must of beens in pure pleasure. I smiled at this and kept it up for almost a hour. Within that hour Krystal had released 2 loads and almost a third before I stopped.

"Thanks" She said as she laid down beside me as out two naked bodies laid down together.

"No thank you" I said smiling at her. "This was just what I needed after all that had happened to me."

"Well then you are welcome" she said as she smirked a bit and giggled. "Also your pay went to me for the time you were gone." Dang I just lost some money. But it didn't matter, she just gave me fun as I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding her hand. She was the one I loved.


End file.
